yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Watch Model U
Yo-Kai Watch Model U & Yo-Kai Signiton is the 2nd episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Whisper: Great news Nick, u get to receive the Yo-Kai Watch Model U. Nick: I'm really confused, what's a Yo-Kai Watch Model U? Whisper: A yo-kai watch that allows u to befriend 'Merican yo-kai. Nick: I'm really confused, what're 'Merican yo-kai? Whisper: Yo-kai that originate from America. Nick: I'm really confused, what're yo-kai? Jibanyan: What's going on with Nick? {Theme Song} Whisper: Nick, would u like to tell us what's going on? Nick: I'm really confused, who are u again? Whisper: Whisper, you're yo-kai butler. Nick: I'm really confused, what's a yo-kai butler? Whisper: A yo-kai who serves as a butler. Nick: I'm really confused, why would they do that? Whisper: Some yo-kai like to have jobs to keep them occupied. Nick: That's really confusing. Hidabat: I may know what's going on. Jibanyan: You do? Hidabat: Yes, it seems Nick is inspirited by Cornfused. Jibanyan: Not him, he's so annoying. Hidabat: Here Nick. hands Nick the Yo-Kai Watch Model U, and he removes the Model Zero to put it on Nick: I'm really confused, how do I use this again? Jibanyan: Just press the button on the side to see Cornfused. presses the button, bringing Cornfused into the light Whisper: There's our culprit. Cornfused: Oh no, I've been caught. hops off Nick's shoulder & runs towards the corner Whisper: Mat, quick, summon a yo-kai! Nick: Let's go Yo-kai friend, "pulls out medal" time for Jibanyan! "inserts medal" {Nick inserts the medal, summoning Jibanyan] Jibanyan: Let's go! & Cornfused battle each other, Jibanyan reining victorious} Cornfused: "hands medal" Nick: Oh, thanks. Whisper: I'm really confused, who are u people again? "Screen closes on the Yo-Kai Watch Model U, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Holly: Oh no, the power is out! Must be a Yo-kai. [Holly presses the button, bringing Signiton into the light Signiton: Um... Holly: "screams" Signiton: Hi. inserts a medal and summons Usapyon Usapyon: What's up? Holly: This yo-kai has caused a power outage. Usapyon: I can see that. Holly: Can u fix this? Usapyon: Signiton, do u mind? Signiton: Not at all, I was just eatin'. Holly: Eating? Signiton: Yeah, I feed on electricity. uses his soultimate to turn on the power Signiton: There. Usapyon: Not all yo-kai are bad. Holly: Oh, I'm sorry. Signiton: No worries. "hands medal" This is for u, I can see that you'll be a great friend. Holly: Thanks. "Screen closes on Signiton flying off, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Whisper *Jibanyan *Hidabat *Cornfused *Holly Anne Thomas *Usapyon *Signiton Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who's your friends in this recap? Nick: Cornfused. Holly: And Signiton! Nick: What the- {Cut to Red background} Holly: I'm really confused, what're we doing again? Nick: It's called a recap. Holly: I'm really confused, what for? Nick: To recap what's happened in today's episode. Holly: Oh, I'm still really confused. {power shuts off} Nick: "sighs" I hate yo-kai sometimes. Holly: What're yo-kai again? Nick: T_T {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes